Juu no Rei
by bloodmank
Summary: Juu no Rei" the spirit of the beast. Many renditions of this belief exist, most of which existing in random wild-men, gone crazy deep in the forest. This is what would happen if Naruto's parents, had been beasts, but then, it's never that simple...


I got the inspiration for this story after reading "To Understand" and some of it's sequel, "Pasts of Sin", both by Myevltwin, check them out! I am going to take ideas I got while reading these stories, and blow them out of proportion! Credit for the ideas behind the story to Myevltwin! Enjoy!

-=\|/=-

Juu no Rei: The Beginning

Ch. 1 - The Change

_Somewhere in the Woods, After Naruto Stole The Scroll_

"Hmm, I guess I could do something with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but it looks like I could kill myself on chakra exhaustion. Maybe I should just skim until I find something useful and non life-threatening." Naruto said to himself, not really wanting to have himself killed from his own arrogance. "Dammit, can't find anything, oh well. Maybe I can get an idea if I bore myself into submission." And with that, he turned to where it said something about souls and affinities.

_Souls and The Various Affinities_

_By: Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha_

_'So, the Yondaime's real name was Namikaze Minato. Hmm, we were always told that his name was Kazama Arashi. Must've been for protection purposes.'_ Naruto thought, looking down at the page, but found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read the words on the page, he knew he wasn't stupid, he just couldn't see the words clearly. He put his hand on the scroll to feel for signs of fading, but felt himself got pricked on the finger by something. Blood spilled out onto the scroll, soaking into the paper. The words became clear, and the writing style became less serious. The next words through his mind into overdrive.

_Hello Son. I imagine that if you're reading this version of the message then you have either been tricked by some hateful fool or have become sick of the village and decided to take this and leave. In either case, Son, your Okaa-san and I are behind you 100% of the way, I may love our village, but now that they're safe, or at least from the Kyuubi, then I love you more. You wouldn't believe the time I had convincing your Okaa-san to let me do what I did. I refer to it this way as you have probably not been told yet, as your blood vessels aren't yet laced with Youki, so you probably haven't reached your 21st birthday yet._

_'Okay, the Yondaime was my Otou-san, that isn't too surprising, I'm a 12 year-old clone of the guy, but what does he mean, "Let me do what I did?" And what's this business about Youki?'_ Naruto thought, deciding to read on as this was clearly a letter to him.

_I am going to tell you what the Sandaime has no doubt outlawed informing you of. That old man is a perfect example of the phrase "The road to hell is paved with good intentions.". Anyway, as you know, on october tenth less than 21 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our home village, Konohagakure no Sato. The stories probably say that I killed the great beast, but this is not true. Nowhere near. You see... The Kyuubi was not as it, or rather he, seems. First off, well, I think you should know about a part of this section of the Scroll first._

_There are 3 different types of affinity, all shown in the form of the beast. The form of the beast is the form the individual's soul takes when separated from the body. The chakra affinity, which elemental chakra the owner has, is shown in the aura surrounding the beast form. The soul affinity, the attributes born of the specifics of the owner's personality, is based on the skin/fur color of the beast form. And the moral affinity, how angelic or demonic the owner's soul is, would be shown in the eye color of the beast form, the more blue it is, the more angelic it is, the more red, the more demonic it is. The number of wings/tails the owner's beast form has corresponds to how much power the owner would have either in their beast form, or with all eight celestial gates released._

_Now, on to what I was saying before my explanation of this section. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was not killed, it could not be killed, but not for the reason those who know think. Instead, he was sealed away, within you. That is why certain things about you and your life are different. Now, the reason that the Kyuubi could not be killed, was because I was the only one strong enough to kill it, and it was a part of me..._

_You see, my original chakra affinity was fire and light, I was trying to create the hiraishin, but the hiraishin only works if you have a light affinity. You see, what only I, your Okaa-san, and now you, know, is that the hiraishin was not thunder related at all, it was shunshin with a light element added. The flash is from the light element, and adding an element both reduces the chakra cost to shunshin and dramatically increases its effects. I named it the hiraishin to keep other nations from figuring it out. Due to how much the effects are increased, the different elemental shunshins are not called shunshin, or at least, I don't want them to be. I renamed them Hikarishinrai (Light God's Thunder) for light, Raihirameki (Thunder-Flash) for lightning, Kazesochi (Wind-Step) for wind, Mizusori (Water-Warp) for water, Kajishunpo (Fire Flash-Step) for fire, Tsushinran (Earth Run) for earth, and Kagetenshutouhi (Shadow God Flight) for shadow. I removed my affinity for fire, but due to my eagerness and inexperience, imbued with it the dark aspects of my personality, my beast form, and my seal knowledge. When I sealed away the Kyuubi, I also sealed away the rest of my soul. My sensei, the gama-sennin, Jiraiya of Myouboku Mountain, has the key to my soul, it will automatically seek out my beast form, the Kyuubi, and merge itself together with it. If you get the chance to, give this version of the message to Jiraiya, and get the rest of my soul back so I can help you find your Okaa-san._

_I love you, my son, and as a parting gift, I'm going to give you the ability to use your beast form. The type of animal the beast form takes depends upon the fighting style the person would use best. This is shown in some kind of birth mark. You may think that some kind of animalistic marking somewhere on you body is from the Kyuubi, but it's actually from your beast form being so ripe in your gene pool. Your Okaa-san and I both knew how to use our beast form, and in fact, no matter how little you want to hear this, you were conceived while we were in our beast forms. Anyway, to enter the beast form, you need only use the hand-seal for beast instead of the tiger seal when performing the henge no jutsu. You must use every ounce of chakra you have when using the jutsu. Don't worry, it won't kill you, you'll be fine. This jutsu is not copiable by the sharingan, as the sharingan cannot copy something if it's being blinded. This jutsu makes the user's chakra super-potent after use, and during use it makes the user's chakra incredibly bright, blinding any chakra seeing doujutsu-user for up to five minutes._

_No control is needed for this attack, only the ability to flood your body with chakra, so on this last note, I love you. Your Okaa-san's name was Uzumaki Kushina, if you ever meet someone by this name, perform the Rasengan technique shown somewhere else in the Scroll. She'll know who you are..._

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto's head was spinning slightly, but seeing that he had been given specific instructions to learn a technique in the scroll so he could show his mother if he ever found her, then he thought it would be best to start working on that Rasengan that his idol and father had pointed out.

-=-

_An Hour Later_

Naruto had been working very hard. He had found another letter from his father, explaining what a blood seal was, and had shown him a blood seal for the Rasengan technique. It was made up of 4 different scrolls. Each scroll had a small summary of what was inside written in the very beginning of the Scroll. The first was the first step of the Rasengan, rotation. The second had the second step of the Rasengan, power. The third had the third step of the Rasengan, control. And the fourth had the fourth step of the Rasengan, something that not even Jiraiya knew, Unity. Unity was how to complete the Rasengan, how to add an element to it.

Thus far, thanks to the specific instructions written out by Naruto's Father, Naruto had almost completed the third step of the Rasengan with only one hand when Iruka showed up. Naruto discretely sealed the Rasengan scrolls into a storage seal that he had read up on how to make from the scroll, the seal itself located in his left palm.

"Heh heh, looks like you found me, sensei." Naruto said, donning his idiot mask. "Too bad, I only had time to learn 2 skills, but if I show them to me, You'll let me graduate, right? Whoever learns a technique from the scroll passes the exam, and I learned 2!"

"What? Who told you that?" Iruka asked, looking at Naruto funny.

"Mizuki-sensei told me! He told me where to find the scroll and everything!" Naruto said, Iruka gaining a look of realization. "Huh? What's wrong sensei?"

"Good job finding him." Mizuki said ominously from a tree. "Naruto, give me the scroll."

"No, Naruto! Don't give him the scroll!" Iruka shouted, Naruto looking between them.

"Here's an idea, why don't I just hang onto the scroll until this gets sorted out?" Naruto asked, Mizuki smirking cruelly at him.

"If you give me the scroll, I'll tell you why everyone in this village hates you!" Mizuki said, Naruto giving his fox grin while flipping him off.

"Go to hell, Uragirimono (Traitor, Betrayer, Turncoat, Informer)." Naruto said, strectching his right hand out to the side. "I already know it was the Kyuubi." Naruto said, gathering chakra into his hand. _'I hope this works, or the dramatic effect will be totally crushed.'_ "The scroll has a history section." Naruto said, the chakra beginning to make a sphere, a spinning one. "It also has information on my parents." The sphere formed into the Rasengan, shining brightly. "And this technique." Naruto stood up straight, putting more chakra into the technique and making it spin faster. "Only I took it one step farther!" The Rasengan was now the size of a basketball, as opposed to its original size, that being the size of a baseball. Mizuki sneered at him and took a huge shuriken out from on his back.

"Big deal, you learned one technique, but let's see you use it, that's a close range technique!" Mizuki threw the huge shuriken at Naruto, Iruka jumping in front of Naruto, and Naruto vanishing before reappearing in front of the shuriken. Naruto held the huge Rasengan in front of the shuriken, knocking it away due to the speed the chakra was spinning at. Naruto vanished again, reappearing in the air in front of Mizuki.

"Odama Rasengan! (Giant Ball Spiraling Sphere)" Naruto shouted, plunging the huge chakra sphere into Mizuki's chest. The chakra instantly tore through his flesh, coming out the other side with Mizuki heart shredded to bits, Mizuki's now dead body sporting a huge hole in it. Mizuki's corpse fell from the tree, Naruto falling backwards, landing hard on the ground, shivering. Iruka was confused at what had happened. He was going to ask when he realized what was wrong.

"That was your first kill, wasn't it?" Iruka asked, Naruto vomiting in response. "We'd better get you to the Hokage, he's the best person to help you through this."

-=-

_At The Hokage's Office, An Hour Later_

"Now, do you think you're okay enough to explain to me what you read in the scroll?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto nodding as he wiped his mouth with the towel again.

"This is off-the-record Jiji, I don't want _anyone_ knowing this, no matter what, under no circumstances, are you to tell _anyone_ at _all_." Naruto said, Sandaime nodding. "Swear on Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto said. "You break the deal you have to burn the village to the ground."

"Naruto, I can't make that big of a-"

"HA! If you were being honest when I wanted you to not tell anyone you would have accepted without a second thought! This is more important to me than anything else I've ever had in my life, I'll tell you right now, I know about the Kyuubi, and that knowledge pales in comparison to how important this is to me." Naruto said, The sandaime nodding reluctantly. "Sound barrier, now." A green glow bathed the room and Naruto relaxed. "Okay, in the scroll... I found a letter from my Otou-san." Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth. "I was trying to read a section in the scroll but I couldn't quite concentrate on what the words said, no matter how hard I tried, when I put my hand on the scroll, my finger got cut and blood fell onto the scroll, and I found that the writing was a letter from Tou-san. He explained absolutely everything about the Kyuubi attack, even things that you don't know. I won't tell you, that's family business. I learned to use my beast form, something that gives you the same strength as if you released all eight of what Tou-san called the celestial gates. He said... Kaa-san might still be alive. Anyway, I need to talk to you about team assignments."

"You want a pick in team assignments and you aren't even a genin?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked at him with a blank face and held up an Odama Rasengan. Sarutobi's choked on the air he was breathing. "Okay, I guess you're ready to be a genin. But you have to learn a type of Bunshin before you get a sensei."

"Wait, don't you mean get a team?" Naruto asked, Sarutobi smirking.

"No, I mean get a sensei, you're going to be apprenticing under one of the stronger shinobi in the village, now he happens to be taking on a team, but trust me, he won't mind having you as an apprentice in the slightest. Your Otou-san was his Sensei, he looked up to your Otou-san like his own. If I told him who you are, he would probably hold my grandson hostage, demanding I let him teach you." Sarutobi said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Alright, who do you want to be with who?"

"Remake the Ino-Shika-Chou trio I read about in the library with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, put Kiba and Hinata-chan with Sakura-chan on a team under the guy you want me to apprentice under and put Sasuke-teme and Shino with someone else under someone who's well-versed in all jutsu types, n ot the elemental ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu." Naruto said, Sarutobi wincing.

"I can't fulfill the requests with Sasuke's placement. The council of Konoha has demanded that your Otou-san's student train Sasuke, Hinata would have to be with Shino." Sarutobi said, Naruto sighing.

"Fine, do that, I'll figure something out, just make sure that Kiba and Sakura-chan are under the guy who's going to be my sensei." Naruto said, taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Jiji. Good night."

"Good night, Naruto."

-=-

_Konohagakure Ninja Academy, The Next Day_

Naruto was listening to Iruka rant on and on about something or other, waiting for the team assignments to start so he could be told what he was supposed to do. In his new-found wisdom, he had forgotten to clear that up with Sarutobi. Iruka finally got around to the team assignments.

"Team 1 - Blah Blah Blah - Team 7 will consist of a genin team and an apprentice, under Hatake Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke wait here for him, he's gonna be awhi-" Iruka was saying before a puff of smoke cut him off, a man with all but his fingertips, hair, and left eye appeared, rubbing the back of his head.

"Er, am I early?" Kakashi asked, Iruka looking at him before trying to dispell the genjutsu a few times. Kakashi got a sweatdrop. "I'm not always late, am I?"

"Uh, well, I can't say always since you were just on time, but whatever." Iruka said, turning to the students he had just spoken to. "Go with him."

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, vanishing in another puff of smoke. Kiba and Sakura began running as fast as possible to the stairs, Sasuke walking calmly and Naruto making a few handseals.

"What're you doing, dobe, trying to use a genjutsu to make yourself look stronger?" Sasuke asked, turning and walking towards the door.

"Nope, just using a jutsu my Otou-san left me, see you there, teme." Naruto said, vanishing in a savage whirlwind of leaves.

-=-

_On The Roof_

Naruto appeared on the roof in an even more savage tornado of leaves, Kakashi getting thrown around slightly. "Whoa, little too much chakra there..."

"So, I get a minute or two of one-on-one with my apprentice before my team gets here. I hear you're Minato-sensei's son." Kakashi said, looking down on Naruto happily. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Hatake Kakashi, may I ask what name you're going by?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to make your acquaintance Kakashi." Naruto said, smiling at Kakashi. "I was told you looked up to my Otou-san as if he was your own, is that true?" Kakashi nodded, and Naruto grinned his fox-like grin. "Then I guess that makes you kinda like my Aniki, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kakashi said, smiling widely underneath his mask. He heard a ruckus to his left and saw that the other 3 genin had come bursting through the doors. "Ah, finally, took you three long enough. Well then, I guess we should introduce ourselves, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams, let's start with Naruto over here."

"Okay, as you know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my friends, training, and animals. My dislikes are poachers, people who think their name means they're better than everyone else, people who blame others for things no one had any control over, and anyone who dares to try and hurt my friends. My hobbies are training, and that's it for right now. I have a couple dreams for the future, to become strong enough to protect those I hold dear to me, to get a girlfriend, to meet my Kaa-san, and to get a pet." Naruto explained, Kiba looking at him kindly, Sasuke looking at him indifferently, and Sakura full-out laughing at him.

"You like _animals_ as much as your _friends_? Hahahahaha that's so stupid! Next you're gonna say you know a jutsu Sasuke doesn't!" Naruto looked at Kakashi, who looked at him in such a way that made him calm down.

"Why are we even wasting our time with this? You're here to take me on as an apprentice, so why don't we just ditch these losers and get on with it?" Sasuke asked, moving forward. Kakashi smiled warmly, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. His grin turned into a cruel glare as he crushed Sasuke's shoulder.

"You aren't my apprentice, my apprentice is my sensei's son. Since Naruto is the only one who seems to want to share anything about himself, why don't we just move right on to the test, shall we? And don't ask any questions, you lost that right when you insulted my apprentice, _pinky_." Kakashi said, putting one hand on Kiba's shoulder and the other on Sasuke shoulder and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Sakura-ch- no, Sakura-_san_, grab onto my shoulder, I'm going to use the jutsu he just did but I'm not good enough to do it seal-lessly yet." Naruto said, Sakura scoffing at him.

"Like you could do that, whatever, I'll humor you." Sakura said, slamming her hand down on Naruto's shoulder, trying to crush it like Kakashi had Sasuke's. Naruto just used the jutsu and appeared next to Kakashi. Sakura's wide eyes had been cause enough for Kiba to raise an eyebrow.

"She believed that I was not holding back in the academy, Hokage-sama thought different, hence my apprenticeship to Hatake-Shishou."

"Hmm, Hatake-Shishou, not bad Naruto, but how about this." Kakashi said, turning to his new apprentice. "In any kind of formal situation, mission briefing, during missions, formal meetings, etc., you simply call me Shishou, but in any kind of casual setting, you use my name, deal?"

"Deal, what do team meetings and training count as?" Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi with a calm seriousness neither knew he possessed.

"Formal." Kakashi said, Naruto nodding.

"May I make a suggestion, Shishou?" Naruto asked Kakashi nodding to him. "As it stands, these three other genin are not suited to be genin, Kiba is more geared towards being a hunter-nin, due to his rather animalistic hunting nature, Sasuke is better fitted for solo-assault type missions, given that the Uchiha techniques are geared towards total destruction, which would put anyone on his team at risk due to the trauma caused by the Uchiha clan's murderer, and the Haruno is little more than a book-smart academy student with a perfect grasp on the basics, Sakura is the only one of true genin skill tendencies, the only team-player. Sasuke is better suited to Jounin missions, Kiba Hunter missions, and Sakura simple D-rank missions. My suggestion, is that during team practices, you allow a hunting expert to train Kiba, a chuunin exam evaluater to decide on Sakura's best course of training, and you yourself training Sasuke in assault and stealth. I will train with my Kage-Bunshins and Otou-san's scrolls. After team practices, we can try figuring out what to do with me, but this would seem to be the best course of action for your genin team's training."

"Naruto-baka! I am not a weak little academy student anymore! You're weaker than I am!" Sakura shouted, punching at Naruto's face, only for him to open his mouth, revealing his sharp and vicious looking canines, and bite down on her fist. He clenched down until he felt the muscles shred and a bone crack, before releasing her, Sakura shouting out in pain.

"I believe the best course of training for you, my apprentice, would be a variation of the Inuzuka style, see Kiba after training to discuss that." Kakashi said, performing the only medical jutsu he had ever learned to recover Sakura hand-muscles and set the bone back in place. "Don't use that hand, I could only regenerate the muscle-tissue, it hasn't healed yet, I basically just gave it a cast, while your bone is still broken. Now, on to the test."

"Your test is of teamwork, Shishou, and I have isolated that this team is incapable of teamwork, at my request, please allow them to pass, if only to allow them to get out of your hair _and_ stay alive once they're out of it." Naruto said, Kakashi looking at him expectantly. "My apologies, Shishou, it is merely the wisest course of action I can see."

"I didn't know it was possible for you to be this polite." Kakashi mused, doing his little eye smile.

"And I didn't know that so much killing-intent could be released without ever having killed, but Sasuke seems to be proving me wrong." Naruto said, looking at the fuming Uchiha boy. "Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to evil, beware your hate."

"I don't need your pitiful philosophies." Sasuke said, turning to walk away. "This merely means that your Shishou will not fail us. That bodes well in my favor, and as such, I am off to do my own training."

"He's an asshole. I'm gonna go pursue something, Shishou. I'll see you later, here at seven to discuss a training regimen?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded as Naruto left.

"I'm gonna go home, is that alright Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked, annoyed that even Sakura had left without Kakashi's permission. Kiba would be at least as polite as Naruto and show that he actually wanted permission to leave first.

"Tomorrow, 8 A.M. Here, we'll do a little training, get a mission." Kakashi said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

-=-

_With Naruto_

Naruto went off in pursuit of something his Father had told him to in a letter he had found in the Rasengan scroll. It stated that he would not be permitted to begin practicing the Rasengan until he got a girlfriend. After that, Naruto was told to touch a seal, and somehow, his Father had managed to create a seal to make Naruto see things more clearly. How he felt about certain girls, how he would know if he was in love, how he would know if he knew enough about the girl to say he loved her, the fact a certain girl in love with him following him with ANBU level stealth, all of them were now clear as day to Naruto.

Naruto led his pursuer to an empty clearing, before calling out to her. "Hinata-chan, I feel that we need to get off on a better foot than me noticing you following me, would you like me to help you with your confidence issues?" He heard a very soft thud, barely audible from his distance. Nonetheless, somehow he heard it, and went to go and bring her out into the clearing, as she had rather obviously fainted. He went out and found that she was actually coming to because the way she had fallen had disturbed her newly achieved sleep, forcing her awake again. "Hinata-chan, I really think we'd better take care of this, come on, come out in the clearing, I need to be able to see perfectly since I'm not good at Fuinjutsu yet." Naruto took out a paintbrush and drew the Kanji for Confidence overlapping the Kanji for Bond on his palm. He sent chakra into the Kanji, half his reserves, gripped Hinata's hand, placing the Kanji on her palm as well due to the fact the pain was still wet. "This will burn straight through until the process is done, so if you need anything during the process, let me know and I'll do what I can to get it to you."

About Ten Minutes Later

"Okay, it's done, do you mind if I explain exactly what the deal with the seal is?" Naruto asked, Hinata shaking her head. "Okay, basically, I bonded us mentally, in theory, one could talk to the other person they were bonded with through this seal, but in reality, the most that is noticeab;e is that we will be able to know what the other person is feeling. You will be much more confident now. The seal takes the best aspects of the personality trait the Kanji on top of the Kanji for bond corresopnds to. Now, I can tell that there's something bothering you other than your cruch on me, what is it?"

"You know about my... feelings?" Hinata asked, a blush and look of shock on her face.

"Yes, and there's no need for that fear and panic, so far as I know, you may be the kind of girl I could grow to love back, but I don't know you that well yet, but I do know that something other than what I feel for you is bugging you, what is it?" Naruto asked, Hinata taking a deep breath before recalling her worries.

"Naruto-kun, sometimes, when I fall asleep, I feel like my lungs are burning, yet it doesn't hurt, it's actually soothing, and I don't understand it, but whenever I close my eyes, my skin feels more, clammy, kinda scaly, and I feel like I'm flying, and like I'm fluid and my body itself feels like it's ebbing, like a boat in the ocean, I don't understand it... does anything weird like that ever happen when you close your eyes?" Hinata asked, Naruto remembering something from the forbidden summoning scroll he had lifted from the Hokage's Office to pass during the Mizuki incident.

_The Beast Spirit within everyone can be felt when the eyes are closed, when the soul is most easily tuned into. The only time tuning into the Beast Spirit is easier is when the person trying to tune to their spirit is sleeping._

"No, I haven't, but I do know what is going on." Naruto said, Hinata looking at him questioningly. "Your animal affinity, if you were to perform the Kuchiyose no jutsu without signing a contract, you would summon a messenger or perhaps an advisor to the boss of whatever type of summon animal your animal affinity corresponds to, in rare cases, like when you use enough chakra, you could possibly summon the boss themself. My Otou-san left a letter that taught me how to perform the jutsu. I could teach it to you. Come to think of it, I haven't tried it myself."

"That would be nice, Naruto-kun, why don't you show me the Kuchiyose no Jutsu first?" Hinata asked, Naruto smiling with a nod. He stood up, offering his hand to Hinata to help her stand.

"Hinata-chan, I think you should get less conservative clothing, not skimpy or trashy, just more, well, ninja-like clothing. The only reason I'm still wearing these old clothes is because I haven't gotten a chance to buy new ones." Naruto said, Hinata blushing slightly. "We'll talk about that later, though. Right now, I'll get to summoning." Naruto made the proper hand seals, and began pouring all the chakra he safely could into the technique. Hinata could feel the chakra pouring off of him, slightly amazed at how much he was charging into this one jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand into the ground, a puff of smoke appearing. A few seconds later, Naruto was sent flying into a tree from inside the 10' plume of smoke. Four large snow-white fluffy tails appeared out the back of the 4' wide smoke-plume. The smoke cleared soon after, revealing a 3' high snow-white Kitsune with four tails and a red scarf wrapped around its neck that was 4' long from the tip of the nose to the base of the tails. Naruto rose from the destroyed tree, looking at the Kitsune with slight surprise. "Well, I guess I don't get the luxury of having a complete indiviualized animal affinity. Stupid sealing."

**"This has nothing to do with the Taichou (Captain) being inside you, ningen! For some strange reason, your natural summon animal happens to be the Youko (Demon Fox) Clan. I am Arano no Fenrir, (Fenrir of the Wasteland), second in command to Kyuubi no Enkou, (Enkou of the Nine Tails (Enkou means Flame)), the Youko no Taichou!"** The Kitsune named Fenrir said in a powerful voice, Naruto sizing him up.

"So, it's not because of what I hold? I was connected to the Youko's before I was sealed? I wonder, is that connection your reason for sealing _me_? Why you didn't take some other orphan?" Naruto asked, Hinata feeling him become wistful. "If that's the case, then I am going to make a request. Please allow me to summon the Youko Clan. We both know that the Taichou is incapacitated, so that leaves you in charge, what say you, Arano no Fenrir?"

**"You will prove yourself to me, in a test of Youko strength. You are the son of the Taichou, and as such, you have no doubt bveen left a scroll explaining how to bear your beast form, if your animal affinity is of the Youko Clan, then you should have no trouble transforming into a Youko and showing your strength. You will do battle with me, as a member of our clan, due to your relation to the Taichou, you are automatically a part of the clan, this is a test of your becoming the head, as we go by a test of who the most level-headed and most powerful leader to choose who becomes the head of our clan. As such, if you do not succeed, you will be treated as the rest of the family in all aspects, including subordination.**"Fenrir explained, Naruto nodding as he crouched slightly. He began making the seals for the Henge no Jutsu, but instead of the last sign being tiger, he made the beast seal, which was the same as tiger, only the left middle finger was folded down like the other fingers.

"Juu-Henge no Jutsu! (Art of the Beast-Transformation!)" Naruto said, a bright white light appearing, covering Naruto. When the light cleared, it showed a 2' tall silver Kitsune with three tails waving happily behind it, the Kitsune being 3' long from the tip of the nose to the base of the tail. There was a Kunai-sheath, not holster, and actual _sheath_, on either of the Kitsune's shoulders, three 3' Katanas on its back. **"Let's go, Fenrir!"** The Kitsune, Naruto, said, drawing the Kunai from his left shoulder with his mouth, charging forward with the Kunai held tightly in his chops. He leapt into the air, slashing at Fenrir with his claws. Fenrir dodged to Naruto's right, but Naruto span clockwise, slashing at Fenrir quickly with the Kunai. Fenrir jumped back, before leaping at Naruto, attacking with his claws. Naruto dodged to the left, blocking Fenrir's right claw as he did so, slashing at Fenrir again, leaving a shallow cut on the larger Kitsune's side. One of Fenrir's large tails smacked Naruto's mouth, knocking the Kunai out of it. Naruto drew the other Kunai, deciding to try an idea he had. He drew the three Katanas with one tail each, slashing wildly with his Kunai as he carefully pulled the Katanas out of the sheaths. Naruto tightened the grip he had on the Katanas, and began slashing with all four blades. Fenrir was using his own tails to move the Katanas out of the way, smacking the flat side of the blade, only to have the blade start attacking the tail itself. Fenrir used his claws and mouth to block the Kunai, but it seemed that Fenrir would lose soon. Naruto, in one last ditch effort, having become worn down, jumped up, dealt a vicious slash to each of Fenrir's tails, the tails having been conveniently arranged and ready to take a hit. when he landed, his maw facing to the left, right in Fenrir's face, Kunai poised to go through Fenrir's eye, Naruto brought the Katanas around, poising them around Fenrir's neck, the Katana's shimmering with a silver-glow. Fenrir's eyes were wide at how much he had underestimated Naruto, before smirking as he saw the glow of the Katanas.

**"Well, it looks like you won, on your first use of your Youko form no less. And you have also just unlocked your Youki. I must tell you, I am impressed that you had enough Youki in you to **_**start**_** as a Sanbi. And a silver one at that, very rare. The silver, Blue-eyed Youko represents a being with great power, and infinitely greater potential, whose life will be governed by no more than two philosophies, both among the noblest in existence. Very well, you are to be recognised as Yaiba no Naruto (Naruto of the Blades (Naruto means Maelstrom)), lieutenant of Youko general Arano no Fenrir, Musuko (Son) of Kyuubi no Enkou and Rokubi no Umi (Umi of the Six Tails (Umi means Ocean)), Step-Son of Arano no Fenrir and Nii-san (Older-Brother) of Goshou no Iseirei (Iseirei of the Afterlife (Iseirei means Banshee (Direct-Translation is Shout-Ghost)))."** Fenrir said, Naruto changing back to his human form, showing a confused look. **"Ah, the step-son thing, you see, your Otou-san, he was not truly your Otou-san when you were conceived, it was actually his rage, what you call the Kyuubi, I am your Okaa-san's mate. Your real Otou-san, Namikaze Minato, conceived your human form with your other Okaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina, this was immediately after your Otou-san split away from his fire affinity, and when the day of the Kyuubi attack came, and you were born, of both of your Okaa-san's, a paradox occured. As such, I am sad to say, your Otou-san and Okaa-san were pretty much forgotten by all but Konoha's citizens. You were born of your human Okaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina, but you were also born of your Youko Okaa-san, Rokubi no Umi, and so, the two you's fused. Your Imouto (Younger-Sister) was born only four years ago. Her fighting style is based mostly of becoming immaterial and using an energy called Reiatsu. This is because, due to the paradox, the spiritual run-off of the Shinigami that sealed the Taichou into you doing so lingered among Umi-chan, when our Musume was born four years ago, she was already dead in a sense, she has no human form, instead, she has a Shinigami form. I will explain that more in-depth some other time, but Umi-chan needs me, one final word of advice, Musuko, is that you should **_**never**_** go against what your mate says. It will end badly."**

And with the end of that long explanation, Fenrir vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto turned to Hinata to see her holding her head and swaying side-to-side at everything that had happened. Naruto went and caught her as she began to fall. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"I feel a little faint with everything that's happening. What does he mean, by, your Okaa-san having also been a Youko? Who was your Otou-san?" Naruto winced slightly, and Hinata got a little worried. "What? What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"Hinata-chan, the only way I could tell you that is if you truly love me, I couldn't trust anyone who doesn't until I'm stronger. Do you truly love me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, Hinata looking thoughtful before nodding. "Well, on the day I was born, the day of the Kyuubi attack..."

*Naruto tells her everything he has learned from his Father's letters*

"... and here we are. Are you okay with all this?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodding wearily, before smiling warmly at him, gripping him as tightly as she could by the collar and pulling his kneeling form down closer to her position, lie-ing on the floor. She stopped pulling him down when he was about 2" from her face.

"But you'd sure as hell plan on taking me on a date to see if you can love me, fox-boy. You put me through just enough to rip my timid tendencies out with a rusty iron gauntlet, and you're gonna make it up to me, got it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a sickly sweet voice. Naruto nodded his head quickly. "Good." Hinata pulled him into a kiss, Naruto nearly passing out from it with how different Hinata had become. He didn't mind it one bit, though...

-=/|\=-

Whoo! First chap is done! I've been working on this for a week 'cause my computer kept losing the file, I'm amazed it turned out as well as it did. You probably noticed how towards the end the Paragraphs got longer. Sorry about that, I try not to do that.


End file.
